Those Who Remain
by cinnabonme
Summary: Their love story began in a depressingly cold and wet park. Overlooked constantly, they were losers of the game of Love. She wielded a spatula too well, he was too romantic and had trouble expressing. Now, it's their turn to step into the spotlight.
1. Out In The Rain

Those Who Remain

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ (Sadly) Forgive me if I did any of the Japanese stuff wrong because I really am bad at the sans, chans and kuns! But I tried my best to make this the best I could so please, Read & Review!

Chapter 1. Out In The Rain

* * *

"Ukyou?"

At the centre of Nermia'sbeautiful park, on her knees in the soaking wet rain pouring apon her, a beautiful long brown haired teenager tilted her head slightly to a side numbly as she heard the distant call of her name.

"Ukyou?"

Ukyou Kuonji was drenched to the bone and shivered every second she stayed out in the never-ending rain. The concerned person was now running towards her, their heavy footsteps splashing the ground beneath her. To her, everything was spinning in utter darkness and the only thing she could hear was the steady and rapidly approaching footsteps of her saviour.

Would he be in time?

Her heart was as cold and unstable as her legs were when they collapsed on her while she was running. Her bitter tears had turned as cold as the rain as she knelt there feeling hopeless and stunned. So much had happened in the short few minutes that seemed like hopelessly never-ending hours. The events played again and again in her mind, never stopping once and never without the perfect sound and colour like a movie. The incident that changed her life in moments replayed, getting louder every time. To weak to jam her eyes shut and block out the mental torture Ukyou helplessly groped the ground around her weakly for her fallen spatula. Her wandering hand came upon wet fabric wrapped tightly around a cold steel handle before picking it up unconsciously. She held the gigantic spatula to her chest and hesitantly closed her eyes. The pounding approached faster, and faster, bigger splashes as the rain competed to make more noise. Ukyou shivered uncontrollably, every muscle shaking with cold. Her heavy eyelids fluttered weakly, and with her last ounce of energy she rested her sore eyes and relaxed her tense body; letting the warmth she had tried so hard to conceal of her shivering limbs go.

Slowly, one by one she realised her missing senses……her inability to see properly…the missing sounds of the rain and normal park sounds…her slightly numb fingertips which were practically icicles…and her irregular and tense breathing, a struggle to fill her lungs with sharp cold air. Letting everything go black, the last sound to be heard was the pounding and frantic splashing of her rescuer. Suddenly, just as she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, she heard a wooden object falling onto the ground with a splash like an umbrella and was then pulled by the collar swiftly to a direction unknown to her. Being unprepared for movement, Ukyou's mind sprang out of unconsciousness and after a while shelifted her heavy puffy eyelids to face her rescuer. She let out a small weak gasp of confusion as she gazed up at the grey and heavy sky as it continued to pour rain down upon her pale face. Where was her rescuer? Then, as her senses started working again she caught a soft tired groan of a small animal.

"Bwee….bwee…"

Ukyou blinked as the realisation dawned on her. Trying her best to glance at her saviour, she found she couldn't and instead closed her weary eyes again, trusting that she would be in good hands. Just before she let peaceful slumber take over her body, she whispered out some final words to the little animal pulling her to shelter and safety.

"T-Thank y-you………R-Ryoug-ga……"

Just as Ukyou shut her eyes and surrendered to sleep, P-chan paused to look at his peacefully resting pale friend. He still didn't understand why she would be out in such pouring rain and not in her restaurant cooking lovely okonomiyakis for everyone. Why would a happy chef and a cheerful friend like Ukyou Kuonji be out in the park by herself and in such a condition? Grabbing her soaking wet collar again, he pulled her around the corner of bushes and towards the small camping tent that always accompanied him. Leaving Ukyou outside for a second to jump up and pull down the tent zip with his teeth,Ryouga dragged her sleeping body into the quiet roomy tent, making sure she didn't hit any sticks or nuts on the way. When he had checked that she was safely in the warm and cosy tent he zipped up the doorwayand covered her body with several thick towels to dry her off, before tiredlyboiling hot water with his gas powered cooker and pouring it on himself,feeling the transformation happening as he quietly watched Ukyou's peaceful body at rest. After retrieving his clothes while blushing furiously, drying them and then putting them on, Ryouga Hibiki opened his pack and took out his flaskof cold vegetable soup and warmed it up on the cookerbefore pouring it into a soup bowl. He didn't know when she'd wake but there was lots more soup left in his container to warm up. After finishing his helping of soup with the spoon in his bag, Ryouga quietly took a bunch of folded paper fromthe front pocket of his bag. They were slightly wet with green ink showing from the back of the written text. Ryouga pulled his lamp closer to him so he could read the worn out letters he had read so many times before that day as the rain continued to storm down on the small but strong tent.

"Oh……Akane-san…" He muttered to himself sadly, reading the familiar letters. He had written it a long time ago, putting every single feeling into the letters to the love of his life.At the end he came upon an even more worn out letter than the rest, written in faded blue ink. He had received this from the passing postman as he travelled in Nermia shortly after he had sent the one letter to Akane. At this a soft tear came running down the lost boy's face as he opened up the letter from Akane, feeling the clutching sadness come again as he read the first line of the heartbreaking letter.

_To Ryouga-kun,_

_I'm very flattered that you've showed so much feeling and affection for me in your letters and presents. But, I'm very sorry to say that Ranma and I have already agreed to marry willingly because we have fallen in love with each other. I know this must be heartbreaking for you but, I cannot put this any other way. Maybe if you told me earlier, things would have turned out differently. I'm so sorry Ryouga, and I really hope we can still be good friends between Ranma, you and me. Again, I'm sorry._

_Tendo Akane_

"R…R-Ryoug-ga…k-kun-n……?"

Ryouga jerked his eyes away from the depressing letter to look at a just woken-up Ukyou, blinking softly as the lamplight temporarily blinding her. Quickly he pushed away his sadness and put the letters away in his bag before putting on a soft and concerned smile. Seeing that she was trying to see without the lamp in her way, he kindly moved it aside for her and

"U-Uh………w-what……am I-I…" Ukyou started softly, staring at a confused Ryouga as she spat out the shivering words. Suddenly he realized the situation and immediately leaned backwards away from Ukyou, a desperate smileon his furiously red faceas he shook his head violently.

"N-Nothing h-happened! Really! I-I didn't t-touch you a-at all! Only to get you here, b-but n-noth…" He suddenly stopped, realizing that she was smiling at his improper panic attack. He lowered his hands, relaxing his frantic facial expression to a soft smile.

"So, are you okay?" He asked kindly, a worried face watching Ukyou blink sleepily continuously. He poured his prepared vegetable soup into a clean bowl and fetched a spoon from his backpack. Stirring it gently so it created small ripples in the calm liquid he placed it down before Ukyou's resting head, straight in front of her vision. She weakly, looking up at Ryouga and mentally sending a message of _thanks_. He smiled and helped her eat it slowly, making sure she was comfortable. When he finished she smiled contently, leaning back down onto the futon comfortably as the hot soup ran down her throat, relaxing muscles on its way.

Then as the soup's side effects disappeared, Ukyou started shivering uncontrollably again. Ryouga noted this and sighed softly to himself. She needed dry clothes, and his certainly wouldn't fit her. He'd have to go to her restaurant and find clothes, even though he knew he had no idea where that was.

"Wait here okay? I'm going to go get your clothes from your restaurant." He offered kindly and picked up his umbrella, starting to get up but was stopped by a shivering cold hand on his that was Ukyou's, her face grim. Ryouga stared at her confused. Slowly, Ukyou weakly pushed the blankets away from her body and started getting.

"No Ukyou! Don't you'll—" But she didn't listen to him and stood very shakily and fragile. Bit her lip, which was icy cold and took deep breaths. Slowly and with a raspy voice, she spoke.

"I……don't-t think s-so. Y-You'd…p-prob-bably…get l-lost-t. It's……ok-kay, I'll g-go……hom-me…n-now-w……Th-hank-k you-u…so…m-much-h for-r…your hosp-pitality-y……hon-ney, g-goodn-night-t…" and with that she quickly unzipped the tent with shaking fingers and without waiting for an answer walked out into the soft mild remainders of the pouring rain, her limbs shivering and wobbling. Gasping at the sudden drop of temperature but determined, Ukyou took small hurried steps to her spatula and picked it up slowly before continuing, unstable.

"Wait Ukyou!" Ryouga called out to her, surprised that she had gotten so far for such a weak girl. He jogged up to her side again with the umbrella safety protecting him from the rain and got a hold of her cold hand and pulled her to a halt. The rain then choose this time to start pouring heavily on them again and quickly Ryouga covered his soaking friend with his red umbrella. He looked into Ukyou's eyes and realized for the first time from when he saw her that day that she had puffy eyes. Red, sore, weary puffy eyes, a very red and sore nose, icy cold fingers and arms, blue purplish lips and shivering limbs. Ukyou looked up at Ryouga just before her wobbly legs collapsed on her again, shivering uncontrollably. Ryouga fortunately picked her up in a bridal style just before she fell, still holding the umbrella awkwardly with his hand, covering most of their bodies. With a groan of slight weariness, he started running furiously towards the park exit. (At least he knew where that was!) Ukyou stared at him dizzily and confused.

"I'm taking you to Dr. Tofu's immediately!" He called hurriedly, speeding across the pavements and grass of the wet park.

Finding the exit, he jumped up onto the iron gates and ran along them before finding a roof and jumping up on that instead, travelling fast. Ukyou closed her weary eyes and rubbed her hands and arms together to gather any warmth left in her. She knew she was in danger of maybe dying since she stayed out in the rain for so long so she tried her best to keep warm as Ryouga travelled on roofs, scanning for Dr. Tofu's clinic. Soon, he came apon it and slowly jumped down to the doorstep and carefully let Ukyou down. She had her eyes closed while she slowly rubbed her freezing body parts vigorously. He kept a hand on her shivering shoulder to steady her as he helped her enter the light blue door to the doctor's house.

Inside, he helped her take off her shoes as he did before picking her up again and putting her on an open futon in the room. Ukyou groaned, shivering uncontrollably as Ryouga tried to find some thick warm quilts for her as the sound of a wooden door closed from the back of the room. Standing there was a tall brown haired man with rounded spectacles who had entered the room, a confused look on his face as he saw what was happening.

"Why, Ryouga I didn't know you'd come! What's going on? Ukyou looks freezing. Come on, I'll show you to a proper warm bed for her." Kind Dr. Tofu offered without waiting for any objection. He opened the door for his new patients and led them to a different room with a white bed with thick quilts. Ryouga carefully transported a tired Ukyou to the bed and helped her get in. Dr. Tofu looked at the girl worriedly. He touched her skin for a second and quickly withdrew his hand, a shocked facial expression on his face.

"She's extremely cold. Ryouga can you turn on that heater there to full blast please? I'm going to get a few hot water bottles. Help her warm up with anything you can." Dr. Tofu instructed hurriedly before running out of the room as fast he his legs could carry him. Ryouga advanced to the old-fashioned heater and turned it up. Slowly the room started circulating with comforting warm air. Ukyou sighed softly, feeling her body warm slightly under the covers as her face warmed with the heater air blowing on her. Ryouga smiled worriedly and sat himself next to her on the bed.

"Are you okay? What happened Ukyou?" He asked concerned. Ukyou's face fell and she looked away sadly, feeling the horrid memories come back to her one by one. She jammed her eyes closed, new warm tears trickling down her pale beautiful face as she pushed them back into her mind. Ryouga could see she was in pain and with this he remembered the love letters he wrote and the letter he received back from the sweetest girl in Nermia. His eyes grew grim too and he let a lonely tear fall down his face. For a short but meaning minute, Ryouga and Ukyou just thought about their overwhelming sadness and the events that had led to it.

Soon, Dr. Tofu came running into the room with a satisfied look on his face, breaking the moment. In his hands he held multiple steaming hot water bottles and carefully placed them all around Ukyou. Ukyou smiled weakly but happier than she was just then and let sleep conquer her mind again.

"Wonderful heater this is. Still working, I got it installed when this clinic was built. Everything seems in order now, but I'm afraid Ukyou will have to stay with me for a week or so. Just looking at her now it seems like she spent a little too much time in the rain that she's very close to getting hypothermia. She'll warm up to her natural body temperature soon but I still need to make sure that she hasn't been diagnosed with the disease." Dr. Tofu explained seriously, lowering his voice so he wouldn't wake her up. Ryouga listened, worried that his friend was going to be in danger.

"Will she…die?" Ryouga asked very worried after he heard Dr. Tofu's explanation. He knew little about hypothermia but he knew it was best to avoid it. Dr. Tofu reassuringly smiled, patting the paranoid teenager on the back.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Look, her lips aren't as blue now. She's warming up fast. And if she's really got the disease then I've got the RES-Q-AIR (I looked it up; it's a machine that helps people with hypothermia get better or something. Don't kill me if I'm wrong!) ready for her." Dr. Tofu smiled one of his happy cheerful smiles and started to exit the room but stopped right outside the door.

"By the way, do you know why she was out in the rain?" Ryouga looked up from staring at Ukyou's smiling face to the doctor seriously.

"I don't know…she didn't tell me…I was camping in the park and then I heard her voice yelling something. Then, I went out to see and I found her there; kneeing on the ground in the pouring rain." He answered sadly, thinking through the chain of events as he told them. Dr. Tofu nodded gravely and sighed, thinking about what he thought she was doing out in the rain.

"Well, we'll just have to ask her when she recovers. Come on Ryouga; let's get you some hot tea. You've got some shivers too." Dr. Tofu kindly offered, opening the door for his friend to follow. The two men walked out of the room and towards the kitchen, leaving Ukyou to sleep peacefully.

* * *

Ukyou's eyes fluttered open slightly and was greeted by direct bright sunlight. She jammed them closed again, feeling a little dizzy from the sun before opening them properly. She sat in a plain white room in a cosy warm bed of multiple lukewarm hot water bottles around her body. The window just next to her bed which had just blinded her was open and she could easily hear and see birds singing melodies in the light atmosphere as they perched on naked branches. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms to full length, feeling muscles waking up from their peaceful sleep. Turning to her side, she saw a wooden table with a glass of hot tea on it. She reached out and took the cup, drinking its contents gratefully. After finishing the drink she placed it down onto the table and leaned back in her bed relaxed. Glancing to her side again, she found her giant spatula leaning against the wall, sparkling in the sunlight. She had strength but felt lazy to get out of bed since she felt so warm. Smiling for the first time since the whole incident, she felt truthfully happy. But the events soon came racing back into her mind, crushing her brief happiness. Sighing, she pushed the thoughts away and started considering how to overcome her grief.

At that moment, Ryouga entered the room with a tray of a bowl of rice, fish and vegetables for the patient's breakfast. He stopped sharply when he saw a smiling Ukyou awake and gladly put the tray onto the wooden table next to the bed.

"Here's your breakfast Ukyou. Do you feel okay now?" he asked kindly, staring at her smiling lips which had turned back to their natural pink colour. Other things had turned to normal again, her skin colour and her nose wasn't red anymore.

"I'm fine Ryouga. Thank you for everything. How long have I slept?" She asked softly, sighing lightly to herself.

"You've stayed here two days now." He answered helpfully but had already calculated her predicted reactions. Ukyou's facial expressions change dramatically and she flung the covers off her bed hurriedly.

"Really! In that case, I should really be going. I have the restaurant to take care of; I have……lots to do." She hurriedly spoke slowing down at the end, her eyes drooping wearily. Ryouga moved away to let her out of bed; she looked at herself finding she still wore yesterday's clothes. The whole incident came rushing back again, refusing to be pushed away. Ukyou let out a gasp of irritation and sadness and exited the room in a huff, grabbing up her weapon on the way out the door. Ryouga ran after her, calling out her name again desperately. Then suddenly, Dr. Tofu walked out of a room right in front of Ukyou and she walked straight into him. After the loose papers had stopped flying around the room, Dr. Tofu and Ryouga helped Ukyou up and collected the fallen documents. Ukyou blushed with embarrassment and meddled with fingers nervously.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Tofu, but, but I've got to go!" She exclaimed urgently, looking at both men as he thought about the decision. Ryouga was very reluctant to let his friend go so soon; he also knew that something was wrong and that she needed someone to talk to. But Dr. Tofu seemed oblivious to this.

"Yes, I think you can. You seem well enough with no sign of being unhealthy! And so fast! Wonderful! I let you go now, so remember, please stay out of the rain for a while or you might be paying me another visit!" Dr. Tofu happily reminded her as she smiled cheerfully and thanked the doctor. Then, with a wave, she ran out the door dragging Ryouga with her, to his amazement. When they exited the clinic, she gave him a pleasant smile as she guided a confused Ryouga to her restaurant.

"I want to thank you for taking care of me, so please, just let me treat you to some yummy okonomiyakis, okay honey?" She explained softly, her slightly fake smile stiffening. She really wanted to thank Ryouga for what he had done and she wanted to get back to work with her business, but what she really wanted was someone to talk to about her recent problems. She felt that she would never be able to forgive Akane for stealing Ranma from her and that the three of them could never be friends again, especially after the big confession. No one would understand her problems unless she told them. She would be an angry cook, which is a Big-No-No for her self-esteem and for the customers. Maybe Ryouga would understand.

Ryouga nodded, smiling gladly towards her. He knew something was wrong, and maybe, just maybe she would tell him. And maybe, he could even tell her about his great depression. But apart from all that, he couldn't remember the last time he had the wonderful taste of mushroom and leek okonomiyaki in his mouth.


	2. Open Wounds Still Bleed

Those Who Remain

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ (Sadly) Forgive if I did any of the Japanese stuff wrong because I really am bad at the sans, chans and kuns! But I tried my best to make this the best I could so please, Read & Review!!!!

P.S Just want to outline, that I sadly have not watched any Ranma ½ movies so I don't know what happens in them. I really hope you understand that this comes from only the end of the series (anime), thanks!

I also realised that I made some pretty stupid grammar errors and other unfinished sentences and I promise I'll try improve!!! Sorry for the stuff-ups. Oh, forgot to say before. My inspiration for this story first came from listening to November Rain a couple of times. I was looking through its lyrics and thinking about the scene when it came to me! Lol, yeah pretty lame, but hey. Also so sorry for this chapter being so long coming! I was trying so hard to get everything right. I think this'll be the normal time I'll update so don't keep your hopes up.

Thanks to: justukiya, LittleFlowerLei, swartzvald and SithKnight-Galen for being my first four reviewers!!! Thanks heaps!! Couldn't have carried on without you!

Chapter 2. Open Wounds Still Bleed

* * *

"These are really great Ukyou." Ryouga praised cheerfully as he ate his shrimp okonomiyaki greedily without stoping, gobbling down the delicious food as the rain continued to pour angrily outside. Ukyou watched happily, delighted that he loved it so much. The lost boy wiped his mouth clean with a napkin and smiled happily at his friend.

"Here. The mushroom okonomiyaki. Anything else honey?" She asked, smiling as she handed Ryouga his steaming hot second serving. He shook his head, smiling thankfully at her.

"I'll be fine with this one, thanks." He looked hungrily at his plate again and in a matter of moments the mushroom okonomiyaki had disappeared from the square plate. Ryouga rubbed his full stomach, very content with the meal. His eyes wandered over to Ukyou who was preparing her okonomiyaki, humming a soft tune as she worked.

Ryouga just couldn't help but feel pitiful for the pretty chef. _She works so hard, and tried so many times to prove her love for Ranma, which normally ended up as fighting for her life! And in return, he plays with all his fiancé's hearts as if he was juggling with them! That_ _four-timing, insensitive—_

Ryouga stopped himself just before he got any further and stared at Ukyou once more, the pity returning. Feeling the growing tension between them even without looking up, she kept her head down and continued her cooking shakily. Would she be able to let deep pains come out again? She knew Ryouga wasn't the best person to talk to since he and Ranma were deadly enemies, but she just knew she had to tell someone or she'd explode. Ukyou winced slightly, waiting for her curious friend to fire the longing question.

"So Ukyou……what happened?" Ryouga asked softly, letting the unbearable urge to ask the dreaded question loose. Ukyou stopped her movements for a moment, her breathing heavy and strangled. Then she slowly continued working quietly and cooked her okonomiyaki. She placed it on a square plate and ate silently, feeling her spine freeze as Ryouga stared at her.

"You can tell me Ukyou. Trust me." Ukyou stopped eating suddenly and placed her fork gently onto the plate with a soft clink. Slowly, she lifted her head to be level with Ryouga's, her glassy eyes misty. Without a word, Ryouga collected her plate with his and put it into the sink, waiting to be washed later. His eyes were serious as he grabbed her hand to her surprise.

"We need to talk." Ryouga spoke sharply, hearing Ukyou gulp nervously in the distance. Ukyou let go of his hand and lead him up into a spare bedroom, closing the paper shutters behind them softly. Looking out another time to check if anyone was following and would hear she found no one and entered the room again, closing the shutters behind her with a click. Turning around to face her worried friend, they sat down together on the bamboo floor mat cross-legged. They went silent for a while, but soon Ryouga just had to break the visible tension.

"Its okay, Ukyou, just tell me…I promise I won't tell anyone else." Ryouga promised desperately, holding her hand and squeezing it reassuringly. Ukyou smiled weakly but sighed, remembering the horrible events rolling through her mind again. It was time to let out the pain; in a gruelling explanation.

It seemed hours before Ukyou had finally got herself under control to actually spit out the words of her deepest heartbreak. But Ryouga was there in front of her the whole time, holding her hands encouragingly as she started her tale. This surprised Ukyou, since she had never really seen Ryouga in such a calm, encouraging way before and somehow, it gave her courage to speak.

"It all started at the school……even though today there was no school Ran-chan and Akane were walking past the grounds. I was running up to him with my okonomiyakis when suddenly……I heard Akane yell at him, again and again and then she continued on for a long time……so furiously. Afterwards, I saw her punch Ran-chan up into the sky and then she stomped away angrily…… I thought it would be best, to stay out of the way for a while. Poor……Ran-chan. He came falling back down with a thud……and for a while, I thought he was out, but he got up quickly and ran after Akane……" Ukyou started shakily, her breathing irregular. Her fingers were shivering with the familiar icy coldness like when she was sick. Clenching her fists tightly, she continued her sad tale.

"Leaving the okonomiyakis I followed them, but from a safe distance that they didn't notice I was there. Akane had run across the street, and was disappearing behind the walls of houses, but still Ranma jumped onto rooftops chasing after her. He seemed very desperate. I knew, they had just gotten into another argument, but this time it looked like something even more serious, since Ran-chan looked so…so...desperate. I kept following them until he finally caught up to Akane, then I hid behind a wall, watching. I…felt that something was going to happen……a big event, was going to happen. The air was filled with……tension! Akane had stopped running and she was trying to escape Ranma's grip, but he was too strong. Then, they started yelling at each other. And then……………and…then……………"

Ukyou's hands fell to the floor, unable to spit out the words as a curtain of long dark brown hair fell from her back and disguised her weeping face. Ryouga could tell from the sounds coming out that she was crying out tears uncontrollably with struggled breathing and rivers of salty tears rolling down her cheeks. He froze in panic for a few seconds before trying to hold onto the wildly weeping girl as her shoulders flopped and she bent down to the floor in an emotional breakdown.

"I, I, I couldn't stop it!!! It happened!! Like nothing, I've ever experienced!! I felt that the meaning of my life was gone, and I didn't even need to live anymore!! Such pain overpowering me!! It was unbearable!! To see……it……happening……was………so…cruel……" Ukyou wailed hopelessly, her voice loud and clear. She stared at her hands, groping at the floor, a part of her wanting to retreat into her mind like it did when she escaped Ranma. She couldn't tell him such pain and suffering! But alas, he already knew most of the story, and it was too late to back out now.

Ryouga stared confused at her. What had really happened? What could have happened to upset Ukyou so much? He continued to rub her back reassuringly, hoping she would continue the explanation. He tried to think of the events that had happened that day.

_Let's see, I sent the love letter I wrote to dear Akane-san to her in the early morning. Then, I received the horrible reply from her and completely embarrassed and ashamed myself when challenging that baka Ranma to a death duel, which also nearly killed me and then—_

_That's it! The heartbreak from Ranma and Akane!_ _Oh yes…that heartbreak……truly cruel…No!! I mustn't think about it!! The thought is too terrible…… I must concentrate on helping Ukyou out of her depression before settling mine… _

After a short pause Ukyou spoke up again, her voice raspy and cold as her sobbing came to a halt. Surely he would already know what she was about to tell him, but she had the feeling the lost boy was still confused. Sometimes he just didn't think properly. She felt bad for being the one to break the poor teenager's heart but someone had to tell him about it or else bigger problems might arise.

"Ryouga-kun……Akane…and Ranma…they…they had a……con—"

"A confession of love………I know." Ryouga interrupted sharply, his hands sliding down Ukyou's back as if they suddenly lost life. He had tried his hardest to keep it away, but it was inevitable. Ukyou gasped, surprised and shocked and lifted her head up from the floor immediately after he had spoken, her eyes staring at him in utter confusion.

"But how? Could you know about, this?" She exclaimed bewilderedly. Ryouga frowned, sighing knowingly. It was now his turn to confess his deepest pains.

Just the thought of it made Ryouga furious. Clenching his teeth till they felt like they would break, he held in the swelling anger at his old friend Ranma. Such an indescribably insensitive jerk! He bravely and amazingly controlled his fury and tried staring at an unmoving object, mentally watching it being licked up by hot flames.

Cooling his burning feelings he sighed deeply, looking up at a patient Ukyou, still sitting cross-legged right in front of him. He smiled weakly, but found it hard to smile at all.

"Everything was ready. I had finally convinced myself to write, all my deep feelings for Akane in a letter, and I sent it to her in the early morning as the postman past me. I was so…excited. Nervous. Impatient. I didn't know if it might turn out like the previous letter sent by the ninja-dog, but I checked that my name was there many times, clear as black and white along with everything else. Then…I waited at the post office. I was so worried. Finally around after lunch, I received the answering letter. Ha…it was probably at the same time you arrived at the park. Akane-san probably had to run back home, to escape the angry fiancés and their companions and then, she'd see my letter. When I got it, I read it three times before truly understanding what it meant! But I couldn't take it, and my pride couldn't either! So I challenged Ranma to a death duel many times that day until………until……………………"

The deep embarrassment and shame to his shattered pride and ego was too cruel to bear. Ryouga let out a groan of pure regret before clenching his fists furiously tight to stop himself from falling apart. Ukyou jerked slightly, startled at his extreme meditating position. He forced a grim smile and finished his sentence.

"Until……….Akane-san came up to me, and told me to let go………"

Ukyou gasped, truly amazed and shocked at the outcome of one life-changing day. Now it all made sense. Two hearts were joined in happiness while two hearts had been broken and scarred. She looked at Ryouga again, and gaped silently in shock. He was on the floor, knees and arms, his head hidden by his hands as they pounded the floor desperately. The floor was slightly stained with blood, trickling from his coarse battered hands. He was crying and thrashing the floor so hard; Ukyou had to stop him from thrashing anymore since the bamboo was looking a bit fragile. Ryouga cursed under his breath, a mixture of sweat and tears pouring down his face as he stared at the ground. Ukyou knew the same familiar feelings, and stroked his shoulder calmly as she carefully tended to his bleeding hands.

"I understand……I guess…we've both…been fooled……" A soft sniff escaped Ukyou as she spoke. Sudden utter silence. Ryouga discreetly looked up at his friend as he felt sudden regret for speaking of her beloved Ran-chan that way. He lowered his head in shame and decided not to reply. Ukyou slowly continued to clean his hands, thoughts drifting through one ear and out the other.

The two broken-hearted misfits of love stayed like that in a silent meditating position for an amount of time. Then suddenly out of the blue, a gigantic thunderbolt struck right outside the restaurant wall, shocking them back to reality. Ukyou sighed tiredly, getting off her knees and dusting her garments off neatly.

Ryouga looked up at her curiously, wondering what she was going to do. She smiled kindly at her confused friend and offered a hand towards him. He accepted gratefully and stood up, trying to copy Ukyou with dusting his clothes.

"I'm not letting you go out and get hypothermia in that storm." She told him like a mother teaching a young child. Ryouga glanced at the window for a few seconds, taking in the scene of the terrible storm shielded from him by a roof and four walls.

Ukyou smiled as Ryouga stared at her surprised. "You're staying in my house until the storm had gone and that is an order Ryouga-kun." He smiled softly but was secretly grateful of the offer. Following her out the door of the room he suddenly realised how long he had been in the restaurant. How long had they spend in the upstairs room confessing their deep troubles to each other? Ukyou lead Ryouga into her private quarters rarely seen by any other person than her and quickly shut all the open windows before they could let in more coldness. Ryouga scanned the room curiously, surprised at how little furniture she had in it.

It was just a plain undecorated bedroom with an auburn covered bed, dressing table, large wardrobe, small rug and a small wooden desk and chair. There was not a pretty colour in the room except for the light and bed cover. Ryouga always thought all girls in general would decorate their rooms up using Akane's room as an example, since he'd never really been in any other girl's bedroom. He bit his lip, feeling the pain of that fateful day come back to him.

_No! I have to fight this pain! It is like training, to be a better warrior and man. Endure and live through the pain, so I can stop being like this……_

_All my life I've watched as Ranma got the better of things. He was my neighbour for a short amount of time, and lived like a king. He'd always gotten his way and was so egoistic. (even at that age) I always watched when his father got into fights with his son little Ranma. The poor man always ended up looking very sick and tired, normally with a big red lumps on his head. When we were little, we'd challenge each other to small fights which normally end up with one of us suspiciously not being there at the right time. But that day, when I was extremely serious about a challenge, and he didn't come! That coward! So I hunted him down, going through so much hardship to get there and then I find he has the most beautiful, angelic and strong girl in the whole world as his bride-to-be. I just couldn't take it. It didn't help much either when I found that baka was cheating on her with three other girls!! I was truly shocked. _

_And now, he's with her finally……as if it was meant to be._

_And…I will carry on living and training until one day, I can move on._

_For Akane-san's sake…._

"Uh…Ryouga…?? Ryouga?"

A blurry hand sped past his visions to and fro, waking him up from his deep daydreaming. His eyes adjusted to his surroundings quickly and he gave a smile to say he was okay. Ukyou nodded softly and placed a bundle of blankets neatly in front of his knees.

"There is a futon and some extra blankets there. I'm sorry but I don't have any extra pillows. You can sleep in that extra room we were just in, and here's a lamp since that room light isn't very good." Ukyou explained, handing a small metal lamp to a grateful Ryouga. She smiled warmly. It would be nice to have company, after being alone for so long.

Ryouga thanked her again and again before transporting the futon to his little dim-lit room. After setting out his futon and blankets to his liking, he was about to go down the stairs when his eyes wandered upon Ukyou's open bedroom. Curiosity took over his mind and pushed away the guilt and nervousness, allowing him to step into the mysterious dark room.

For some reason, Ryouga felt that Ukyou's bedroom had a mysterious aura around it, as if it was hiding something. He'd heard the expression that a room 'represents a person's heart'. If so, then why was there basically nothing in the room? It was true the lost boy didn't really know Ukyou inside out, but he knew she wasn't a boring, plain person. Just as he was scanning the room, something else caught his eye. Something light blue was jutting outside of the neat wooden drawers at her desk. He knew he was intruding in her privacy, but his curiosity was just too much to stop him. When he got closer the desk, he realised that it was the tip of a small baby blue book. Slowly and carefully he slipped it out of the drawer and looked at it closely.

It was a very cute little book. The cover was covered with cute little blue bears holding bunches of multi-coloured balloons each while the border were vines sprouting pretty forget-me-nots. But it all looked childish to Ryouga. He thought hard. Why would Ukyou have something like that in her desk? Could it be a gift for one of her relatives? Ryouga didn't really know what to think, but something about that book had some mystery and significance to him. He carefully opened the front cover and got a real surprise.

On the back of the cute front cover were some pretty handwritten words: _This private journal_ _belongs to Kuonji Ukyou._

_What?! Ukyou owns this childish journal?! What would she use it for? Why does she have it?_

"Ryouga-kun! Can you help me with something?"

Ukyou's voice pierced through his daydream once again and hurriedly he replied, stuffing the book back into the drawer and sprinting out of the room in a wild panic. A little while after he recovered he came trooping down the wooden stairs and entered the restaurant. Ukyou smiled at him as she worked quickly on an okonomiyaki for some customers in the shop. After finishing it she handed it out and turned to Ryouga.

"Would you mind helping me with some things in the restaurant?" She asked softly, a little worried he wouldn't accept. But surprisingly he took her hand in his tight manly grip and exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

"I WILL HELP YOU TO DO ANYTHING UKYOU!! I'LL BE YOUR SERVANT!!"

And from that statement, Ryouga the lost boy spent the rest of the day packing boxes and preparing sauces under Ukyou's command while she cooked the delicious food. But all through the day and night, the storm never lessened.

* * *

"Ukyou, is there anything else that I can help you with?"

Ukyou smiled tiredly like she always did at the end of a busy day and shook her head.

"No Ryouga-kun, you've done quite enough!" She lightly wrapped and twisted her towel around her wet long brown locks as she exited the bathroom, a trail of steam following her out. Ryouga also happened to be in the same room and had to stick his fingers up his nose it stop it from suddenly bleeding as he saw her slender body just covered by a towel. He ran into his room hurriedly, his face completely red with embarrassment written all over it. From Ukyou's bedroom he heard she stifle a giggle as she changed, humming a soft tune. After changing into a light sleeping gown she covered her body with a light floral coat before taking her towel off her hair.

Her dark brown locks tumbled down past her shoulders and nearly to her waist. Ukyou sat herself at her dressing table and looked at herself worriedly in the mirror. A pretty brown-eyed maiden stared back at her. Ukyou sighed softly to herself. Was she actually pretty? Was she even cute? After being around Akane, Shampoo and even Kodachi she knew she had tough competition. Ukyou picked up her brush and gently started combing her tangles.

Shampoo was glamorous with her silky purple hair and flirtatious voice. Akane wasn't extremely beautiful, but she was a very cute girl and when she dressed up she could be glamorous too. And even though Ukyou was quite sure Ranma wouldn't pick Kodachi, she still knew Kodachi had a perfect body and a beautiful face. Ukyou herself had dressed up dresses, wanting to please her Ran-chan but he said he liked her the normal way. Which was also the way Ukyou liked it too. But maybe, this was why she lost the competition……

_I'm probably the least beautiful of all your fiancé's Ran-chan…… aren't I? You never told me this……and you even went to the extent of telling me I was the cutest of them all! Sigh…and…it doesn't even matter now……since you've chosen one……and only one love……for you……_

_And it doesn't even matter if I was as beautiful as Akane, Shampoo or Kodachi put together……you'll always think of me as a boyish girl who was trying to win your heart with her piles and piles of okonomiyakis! _

_You played with all our hearts……let us cater to your every need……without even considering, that we love you!! We all love you so much!! _

"Ukyou, are you okay?"

Ukyou jumped in surprise, jerking her brush upwards and tangling her hair again. Cursing silently under her breath she quickly finished brushing and hurriedly called back a reply.

"Yes! I'm fine Ryouga-kun!! Don't worry about me!!"

She sighed tiredly, rubbing her sleep-deprived eyes awake. Exiting her room, she peeked her head into Ryouga's room to check on him.

"Are you going to sleep now? It's been a long day, and you've worked really hard in helping me today. Are you warm enough honey?" She asked, sounding like a concerned mother. Ryouga blushed and smiled, grateful to have someone worry about him.

"No thank you Ukyou, I'm already in debt of your kindness. But, I need to get on the road again. This will be my last time here, and you won't have to shelter me anymore. The storm would have gone by then." Ukyou frowned quietly to herself. She had quite enjoyed someone staying in her house with her and to have some help around the restaurant. She was sad to see him go. But, she couldn't keep him until a roof, since he was a proud martial artist who would need to train.

"But, where are you going?" She inquired softly, closing the wall behind her. Ryouga half smiled-half frowned at that question.

"You remember that fateful day? Well, I was about to pack up and leave Nermia forever, but then I heard I voice out in the rain that stopped me. I'm going to train by myself, cook for myself, and take care of myself……alone. And, no one will have to worry about me anymore."

Ryouga stared up at a teary-eyed Ukyou in surprise. She was trying hard not to burst out in wild sobs since she was so upset at the new miserable lives the two were going to experience. The lost boy would leave for good and never be since again, while a depressed okonomiyaki chef would stay a bit longer, trying to escape from Ranma and everyone until one day she couldn't take it and leave, just like Ryouga.

Ryouga stared at his crying friend in shock. Why was she upset? Had he upset her? He stood up to comfort her but she quickly smiled and slammed the paper door shut right in front of him. Her footsteps could be heard podding heavily to her bedroom beside his from where he heard her yell a shaky goodbye.

Waiting for a while in the same position, Ryouga checked if he heard anything unusual, until her heard her soft peaceful snores. He sighed, glad she was at peace, and blew out his own lamp and snuggled into his cold futon.

He fell into a light slumber, but dreaming a dream he had dreamt so many times.

"_Akane-san!!"_

"_Ranma!!"_

"_Akane!!"_

"_N-No…"_

He sat up violently, pushing the small lamp over in his nightmare awakening. His face was covered with a lather of sweat and his sheets were damp. Ryouga sighed, knowing once again the nightmare had given him a visit.

_Hmph…and it's not even a nightmare anymore……it's real……_

He knew he couldn't go back to sleep anymore and glanced at the old clock hanging in the corner of the wall. Only 12:00. Slowly he placed the lamp rightfully and slipped out of the damp uncomfortable futon. He'd have to stay a little longer the next day to wash the futon and sheets for Ukyou. The storm was a little less strong but the wind was just as bad from the looks of it outside. Adjusting his sweaty headband, he checked his clothes for very damp spots and was about to quietly slip outside for some fresh air when he heard it.

Sob. Sob.

"Why……"

"Ran…chan……"

Sob. Sob. Sob.

Ryouga stopped swiftly in his tracks, a cold chill running down his spine. He pinpointed the sobbing and mumbling to Ukyou in her room. A wave of pity overwhelmed him suddenly, and he felt a great urge to help her. For he knew her pain. His own pain hit him like a ton of bricks and he sighed tiredly as he slipped into her room very quietly. It was all dark except for the soft moonlight shining in the room upon Ukyou's distressed sleeping face. Ryouga felt very nervous and embarrassed, but he knew he should help. He just hoped she wouldn't take it the other way.

He pulled out her dressing table chair and sat on it right in front of Ukyou's sleeping figure. Beside her head he could see two patches of damp tears on her pillow.

"Do…you…"

Ryouga stared at her sleep-talking mouth as it mumbled out heartfelt words. He shakily held her hand, trying to comfort her but not really knowing what to do.

"Love……me?"

Ryouga froze. He stared harder at the innocent maiden who had just spoken words that had gripped his heart. Did she say that, to him? The furiously blushing boy shook his head violently, trying to push the crazy thought out of his mind. The fidgeting he did nearly woke Ukyou up. She groaned softly, readjusting her position. Ryouga froze in wild panic, afraid to let go of her hand if it might wake her up. When he heard her soft snoring again, he calmed down a little and breathed a sigh of relief. But then he heard it.

"…Ryouga…kun…"

The lost boy stared wildly at sleeping Ukyou, confusion written all over his face. Why was she dreaming about him? He soon found out.

"Please……please…don't…leave…"

He smiled softly, realising her troubles. He had wanted to stay here himself with her too, but he thought she didn't want any company. They both were still very fragile people. And he finally realised it. He leaned over closer to her face, a little crimson blush forming.

"Be happy Ukyou, because I'm staying."

And with that he held her hand in his until he fell into a deep slumber on the chair. But he didn't notice that just before he fell asleep, Ukyou gave a little soft smile in return.


	3. That Fateful Day Part I

Those Who Remain

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ (Sadly) Forgive if I did any of the Japanese stuff wrong because I really am bad at the sans, chans and kuns! But I tried my best to make this the best I could so please, Read & Review!!!!

This might sound like sacrilege for a writer, but I changed this story beginning to after the first two movies. I know I can't really do this, but I think it would help progress the story better and faster so I don't keep writing Ranma and Akane for the whole story (It's only really based on Ukyou and Ryouga). So sorry about this!! So everything that probably suggests that this story is right after the series ends (in previous chapters or later on) then PLEASE say it in your reviews! If so then I'll rewrite the chapter and repost it as soon as possible!

I'm also not really confident about writing Ranma and Akane so please forgive me if I completely stuff it up!!

Thanks to: all the reviewers so far!! I wouldn't have kept going without you!

Chapter 3. That Fateful Day _Part I_

* * *

_Things haven't always been like this._

_Ever since those two……completely inevitable incidents where I was helpless (not that I normally am), and he just happened to be the one to rescue me, like always. Ever since that, the regular and completely normal friendly air between me and Ranma; has gone out the window._

_I mean, it's definitely not my fault. How can it be my fault when he's the jerk who's constantly ignoring my gaze, my voice and my attention? It's his own fault that he's suddenly found it too hard to even look me in the eyes like a man, like he always done. He can't even bear to walk near me anymore, as if I was carrying an extremely dangerous contagious disease and he couldn't risk getting infected at all. Oh, he's such a jerk!! Baka baka baka!!_

_But the worst thing is; we've ended up pulling the whole family into this mess. Father and Genma are at their wit's end in worry over our future marriage; and they've both pounded Ranma at least ten times recently to get him to turn around, so they say, or more like moan. Nabiki is making a fortune again from the bets everyone in the school participates in; even Principal Kuno. I know this because he came up to me to offer me 500 000 yen to get back with Ranma in three days, because he had bet the whole school on it. My reply was my footprint imprinted in his sorry face as it went flying into orbit. I still can't believe that Nabiki now owns Furikan High School and has the Principal buying her diamonds by the tons._

_While Nabiki is rolling in her jewels and Father and Genma are pulling out their hair, Kasumi has become worried. She told me to talk to Ranma and to stop this madness. I told her that I've tried, constantly but it's just no use since he's ignoring me. So she went to ask Ranma to stop ignoring me just yesterday. After the talk I asked her what he said._

_She said very calmly that when she asked him to talk to me and not ignore me, he actually went against her wishes! Saotome Ranma went against kind, heavenly Tendo Kasumi's wishes! At first he said nothing but then hesitantly he said "It's complicated Kasumi..." then "I'm sorry, but I just can't. But if Akane would stop ignoring me, then I'll stop."_

_THAT LYING JERK!! BAKA BAKA BAKA!! HE'S THE ONE BEING COMPLICATED, NOT ME!!_

_No…I'm lying to myself. Sure I'm worried about the family getting hurt and worried, but deep inside I—_

……_Sigh. I sat up from my warm bed and pulled away the thick blankets, thoughts rushing through my head endlessly. There's no way I'm admitting the truth; even if it's in my mind and there's no way he'll hear. Not after all the problems he's caused. It's already been a few months since this commotion started and my nerves can't take anymore strain. In the first month I thought he was playing a joke. Then the second I realized it wasn't and so I tried without any success to talk to him. Then the next month flew by followed by more; I kept silent and I probably started ignoring him too. And before I knew it; my summer and autumn had been ruined and winter was already here. It just felt like routine from then on. But today after breakfast, I'll give him something to think about. Hell, he'll wish he was never born after I'm finished with him. If he's so insistent to never talk to me ever again, then something needs to be done. We have to talk._

_I quickly went to get my winter clothes from my drawers so I could get to the bathroom before anyone else, pushing my memories out of my sleepy head. I was originally planning to keep my hair short but since this year's winter is the worst in the history of Nermia, I've decided to let it grow back to its previous length, before it was viciously cut off by a flying bandana. Swirling my long black locks into a fragile bun I quickly slipped on a shower cap before I could waste any more time in the cold. I shivered all the way to the bathroom door and hurriedly started washing. There wasn't anything else to expect from a cold winter's day in Nermia. Reluctantly I shed my pyjamas and winced when the icy cold water hit my naked body, freezing every bone. Hurriedly I scrubbed, trying hard to mentally block the wave of thoughts that always came at unexpected times. Rinsing with another wince I practically jumped into the warm bath ready for me, the hot water wrapping my cold body into a heated cocoon. But I still couldn't keep concentrated. Reluctantly I let my worries overpower me as I soaked in the relaxing pool. _

_Oh Ranma. Why are you such a jerk?_

* * *

"Oh, it's finished! My masterpiece is finally finished!!"

An overjoyedokonomiyaki chef jumped up and down ecstatically, unable to keep in her excitement. Luckily no customers had come to watch this abrupt frenzy since it was too early in the morning to travel in the cold to a restaurant for breakfast. Quickly she lifted the sizzling okonomiyaki off the cooking panel and placed it gently on a sparkling square plate. She had spent weeks ordering special Chinese ingredients especially for this magnificent okonomiyaki and had given so many hardworking hours to get the perfect combination.

_If this doesn't dazzle him, nothing else will! Oh my Ran-chan will soon be mine!!_ She thought happily, stars in her misty eyes. _Now for the perfect side dishes that he'll eat with my masterpiece to give it its full flavour!!_

The determined girl hurriedly poured in all the batter ingredients for a new okonomiyaki into a clean bowl to start. In ten seconds she had whipped it to perfection and poured it onto the steaming cooking panel. Soon the delicious smells came seeping out into the heated kitchen. Ukyou smiled proudly to herself, very pleased that everything was going perfectly. It was early in the morning and probably the coldest time in the day, which was the best time for a steaming pack of mouth-watering okonomiyakis as breakfast. The dreamy cook drove deeper into her wonderful thoughts.

_Oh Ran-chan will definitely love me after he tastes this heavenly pastry! It could only be made by gods, and I've done it! He'll definitely be mine because of those rare Chinese mushrooms I spent thousands on, that will put him on a love spell! So right after he eats this piece of heaven he'll look at me and be completely entranced by my beautiful face!! And this is the perfect time to strike, since everyone in town knows that Ranma and Akane haven't been talking for a very long time! He'll love me!! Finally he'll—_

With a strangled yelp Ukyou came crashing down to earth just in time to save her okonomiyaki from being burnt. Quickly she started the batter of the second side dish. Cooking it and taking it off at its exact crunchiest peak she placed it neatly on top of the first one as it lay cooling on a square plate. One after the other Ukyou worked happily, humming a sweet tune as the delectable smells circled the restaurant. Finally after finishing one last perfect okonomiyaki she threw her hands up in the air in glee and did another strange happy parade. Once the overexcited chef had calmed down civilly, she carefully placed both plates of steaming pastries into a big food transporting box and went to get her coat and scarf. She didn't need them before when she was in the comfort of her heated restaurant but outside in an icy cold winter's day was a different thing altogether. Wrapping herself warm she set off, temporarily closing the shop for a while until she got back.

She hadn't gone as far as past her doormat when another great idea popped into her head. She came rushing back into the cosy kitchen and threw off her scarves and coats onto the floor in the process. Drawing her small cooking spatulas from her pockets like two bloody knives Ukyou grinned gleefully, determination radiating off her face.

"AND NOW FOR THE DECORATIONS!!"

* * *

_Alright, now for breakfast. And then we'll have this talk._

Tendo Akane dressed in a warm woollen skirt and several long sleeved jumpers came waltzing downstairs, trying to keep in her growing anger. Just thinking about their talk made her furious immediately. As expected, near the end of the wooden steps she heard the first of the grunts and shouts of anger from the two morning martial artists. Taking her usual place at the family table she tried to be oblivious to what Ranma and Genma were doing outside the pond and focus on greeting her father and sisters. But she couldn't help it and secretly took a curious peep at her future fiancé as he did a quick jump of a pond rock and did an airborne kick aimed at his horrified panda father.

_Oh god, it's happening again…… Why does it always seem that when I see him or watch that my heart…jumps? Just look away from the baka…_

_Oh Kami help me! Close your eyes! Don't keep staring at him as if you love him!_

……_love him?_

Akane cursed silently under her breath and forced herself to smile at a heavily laden Kasumi. _Just don't think! _She repeated constantly. Standing up she helped her sister to place all of the cooked breakfast onto the shiny table ready to eat. Soun licked his lips and the gleam of deceit sparkled in his eyes as they fell onto the oblivious Genma.

_Now to pay you back for that stolen pickle… _he told himself proudly, eyeing the small plate of jade green pickles lying on the table waiting to be eaten.

But before he could have revenge on Genma for the case of the stolen salted pickle, Kasumi yelled out to a distracted Ranma, Genma and Nabiki that it was breakfast time therefore ruining all of Soun's future plans. The now extremely wealthy Nabiki who was covered with diamonds and gems alike, looked away from her catalogue of 'Top Ten Hot Spots For Shopping In Milan' and put it under the quilt of the table to eat their simple breakfast. Surprisingly the Ice Queen hadn't shared any of her new money to anyone in the family yet, but she promised them that she'd have a very big surprise for them. A flaming red-haired Ranma who was drenched in water, quickly ran upstairs and to change because she wasn't about to soak the warmed dining room. His fiancé breathed a sigh of relief. Akane was strangely glad of the distraction. She was nervous and was dreading him sitting next to her.

_Oh why am I acting this way now? I've never had such problems with him before……Just stop it!_

Unfortunately for Akane, Ranma changed quickly. So her distraction was short-lived, as a male Ranma came jumping down the stairs in his oh-so-familiar red satin Chinese shirt and baggy black pants. Akane froze. Their eyes met for a split second and in them she saw the familiar look of distance that was a look specifically for her. For the millionth time, she was crushed.

_Damn that look. Every time our eyes met, it's always this……Hmph; well I'll just ignore it!_

Ranma sat in his spot next to her which was a little further away than normal. They started eating, but as everyone in the family knew, nothing was to be spoken about their 'phase'. Akane ate slowly, picking at her fish and drawing with her rice. Kasumi let her play with her food impolitely because she knew Akane was deep in thought and didn't want to interrupt. While Akane ate strangely slow, Ranma ate strangely fast. He gobbled up his rice seconds faster than the world record and still managed to have fish and pickles and swallow it all down with hot tea. Genma and Soun were of course furious but after the experience of being in a near death experience when confronting Ranma, they grumpily let him gobble up everything as he pleased. Both teenagers had become extremely tense, and the family followed in worry. Everyone except Nabiki, who if she didn't get enough food because of Ranma, she would steal from Akane.

Akane secretly drilled holes in her pickles, trying to think about her food and not Ranma. But she just couldn't help turning her eyes slightly to the left to watch him gobble.

_You won't be acting strange anymore, not after my talk……just you wait……_

Finally the Tendo family finished another awkward breakfast. Kasumi leaned over the table to start gathering the dirty plates when Soun suddenly stood up. The whole family stared blankly at the head of the family, wondering what he wanted to say. But Akane and Ranma already knew.

"RANMA!! YOU MUST STOP THIS NONSENSE!! YOU AND AK—"

He didn't even get time to say his daughter's name before he felt her socked foot and his dirty one slammed into his open mouth in unison. The Head of the Dojo was then immediately cowering pathetically in the corner of the room, long rivers of tears rushing down his cheeks as he whimpered about the cruelties of his daughter with many exaggerations. Akane and Ranma sighed. They both didn't want to hurt him deliberately, but some parents just wouldn't shut up.

Ranma turned away from her and towards the wooden stairs again. Secretly Akane smiled a knowing smile to herself and quickly ran up to the fleeing teenager, getting a hold of his hand. He turned, one foot of the step and the other on the floor, confusion in his eyes.

"Can you come on a walk with me, for a while?"

He stared at her in mixed confusion, hesitation and a bit of fear. She felt him trying to slowly loosen her grip on his wrist but knowing this, she held on tighter.

"Please?"

At first as she read his eyes, she saw something in them that wanted to agree with her. But as fast as that feeling had come, it had gone. The distant look was back, and it pierced her heart. In one very long minute she held him there gruffly; feeling all of her unbearable anger from all the long awkward months building up in her tensed body. The cold looks, the ignoring, the hiding, the pretending, it was all too much for a young woman with a fiery temper to bear with.

"IS IT REALLY THAT UNBEARABLE TO BE WITH ME?!"

A horrified scream and a terrific crash, and the whole Tendo household was surrounding a beyond furious Akane who had created a red battle aura and a terrified Ranma hidden under all the broken wooden steps of the half broken stairs. Everyone in the audience stared in horror and surprise. Akane had picked up her frozen fiancé and had slammed him face first into the stairs in her fury. But this attack was much more fierce than usual. Ranma's stunned face poked out of the wooden mess to stare shocked at the teary-eyed girl. Her crying was worsening as she stared coldly at him; mentally piercing his heart if that was possible. But it was all too much to bear. So she ran, stepping on his head mercilessly to jump up onto the remainder of the stairs to escape to her room.

But before Genma or Soun could get hold of him, Ranma had jumped out of the hole in the floor and ran up the stairs to catch Akane just before she disappeared through the door. The audience downstairs held their breath in surprise, waiting for the suspenseful reaction. And she fulfilled their wants exactly as she turned around abruptly and slapped him furiously on the cheek.

Akane stared deep into Ranma's surprised face. Her heart felt like a machine that was overflowing with unreadable emotions wanting to be set free at the same time. Deep inside she wanted to fall into his arms and cry her eyes out until there were no tears left. But she needed to show him that she was stronger than that. So she slapped him over and over again.

Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap.

Every blow was filled with experienced pain. Every battle groan a cry for help. Every time she saw his blank expression, she was hitting herself.

The tears were running freely now as they split onto her and her victim. They mingled with the fresh blood at Ranma's bruised lip that dribbled down his chin. She could feel herself losing more power in each attack but she just wanted him to experience all the pain she had bottled up for so many weary months. And there his was; Saotome Ranma the greatest fighter in Nermia and he was willingly getting slapped by his pained fiancé. Akane started sobbing angrily as she readied herself to slap again. But he stopped her trembling hand just before it could happen.

She stared at him then; staring a cold, sharp, nearly bloodthirsty stare that could kill. But calmly he ignored it defiantly held her tightly with his vice-like grip, even when her knees collapsed on her and she was screeching mercilessly at him to free her. Then he surprised her.

"Are we going to have a walk or not?"

Akane stared, bewildered and stunned beyond compare. What did he just say?

_He……spoke? He…agreed? Here I am throwing everything I have at him and then he agrees with me?! Is…this true……?_

…_How can he not hate me? He must be faking……but it all seems so real… _

"Are we not going then? You wanted to talk to me about something, didn't you?"

Surprised again. She could feel her anger losing grip over her aching heart and disappearing into a very distant memory. It was as if, hearing his voice to her had somehow bandaged her heart from pouring out. She stopped trying to escape and just stared blankly. Was she thinking right? She felt a strange numbness confuse her mind, and wasn't really sure if she would agree. But then it came to her.

All the wonderful times she had spent with him. The 'you're cute' times, the fighting for her reputation, the forced consumption of her cooking, the fighting together, the giving of secret gifts, the 'just you and me' talks and who could forget, the fighting for possession of her. Suddenly a warm inviting feeling flooded her body like golden honey from head to toe and rinsed away the pain from her veins.

Ranma knew well that she was relatively calm and slowly released her wrists. He smiled sheepishly at her then, his bloody jaw twitching but grinning nonetheless. She smiled back at him, even though she didn't think she would be able to. She knew that he trusted her. Life suddenly felt liveable again.

_So……we're actually going to get this talk……maybe…this is going to go right……_

She nodded in a final reply. A small but powerful smile crept up onto Ranma's face, showing his old self that Akane secretly loved. She found herself beaming without even realising it, because she was suddenly flooded with such happiness it was hard to stop grinning. He really did drive her to her extremes.

_Oh Kami what's happening to me?!_

But their realisation was short-lived. The live audience came parading up the stairs in a hurry squawking like black crows. The two teenagers groaned tiredly, not wanting to deal with the family at that moment. They had a walk to go on. With a quick smile Ranma picked up a surprised Akane in bridal-style and use Soun and Genma's heads as steps to get down the stairs and out the open door, grabbing their shoes in the process. When outside the Tendo Residency and away from the angry mob (which excluded Kasumi since she was washing the dishes), a blushing Ranma put down an equally blushing Akane so they could put on their shoes and start walking. There were now on the way to the school.

At first they travelled in awkwardness. A ghostly silence reined over them. Akane could feel the familiar flames welling up in her again as they walked on the familiar misty pathway. It was also where many little 'things' happened between them. This knowledge calmed her slightly but by then her temper was flaring.

_After all that happened, all the anger, crying, trusting……is THIS what I get in return? This is exactly like before! Tense, awkward, not talking! I can't stand this!_

But she didn't have to stand it for too long.

"……So, what did you want to talk about?"

Temporarily surprised, she was lost for words. It would definitely take a while to get used to hearing his voice to her again. When she finally felt calm enough to speak like a civilised person she readied herself to lecture him.

"I wanted to talk about your behaviour. And I know we've had many talks like this before, but I really want you to listen this time."

She took a peek at his face. Had she already ruined all her chances of making him turn around? Was this really a fruitless attempt? His orbs were misty and unreadable; which sent alarm bells through her head. She decided to analyse her shoes instead to keep her head from bursting.

"Well, it's your behaviour too you know……you ignore me all the time."

It wasn't the sort of answer Akane had anticipated for. But before her devil temper took hold of her again she quickly pushed it away and tried thinking: positive.

_Ignore him? Well, that was after him, so that's not my fault. If he thinks he can turn the tables on me, then he's seriously going to pay._

"You were the one who ignored me first, if you don't remember. My ignoring you is just to get you back at you for it." She never thought she'd be verbally admitting she was hurt by his actions and wanted payback for something he did, but here she was, her runaway mouth blabbing it all out. She slammed her jaws tight before anything could get worse as she repeatedly cursed herself, her white cheeks turning soft crimson. In the corner of her watchful eyes she saw him stiffen suddenly and his cheeks turn bright red, which was an odd sight when their faces were as pale as white paint. But they continued, trying to be oblivious to the obvious.

Ranma went on bravely. "Well, I'm still listening."

After another short pause, she continued with building confidence. "Can you stop ignoring me then? As you can see, it's tearing the family apart. The fathers are extremely desperate, Kasumi is worried, and Nabiki, well it's good to have a rich sister I guess, but not when she keeps bossing you around like she's the president."

Ranma laughed at this, a rich, original laugh that warmed Akane from head to toe. She had missed that laugh, and a lot of other little things about him. She beamed with him and gave a small chuckle. They had finally reached the school. It was a far cry from the usual quirky, mysterious and interesting school that it usually was, since it was the weekends and the cold steel gates were closed. Akane stopped to glance over to the building and sighed softly to herself. She had always been to Furikan, even to Furikan Primary and kindergarten which was right next to both the buildings. She had watched it grow, from little-known to over-populated and was immensely proud of it (except for the principal). But something shocked her back to reality.

Ranma's eyes were staring at her.

* * *

"And it's finished!!"

An under-nourished and aggravated Hibiki Ryouga held up the successfully written letter which he had been working endless hours on to make perfect. He re-read the black text rubbing his eyes drowsily. At the bottom of the now rumpled letter were the words 'sincerely, Ryouga'. A smile grew on his parched lips as he reached for a flask and cup to rejuvenate his paper-dry throat. He had escaped the cold winter's temperature by being in his small but warm tent parked at Nermia Park, but the gruelling effects of writing millions of copies of letters for three days straight without any food, water or sleep, was a different situation altogether. The gale blew strongly outside the tent fabric, but wasn't let in.

Sleepy Ryouga looked around him for the first time in three days of constant writing. All around him was a sea of white scrunched up letters; his soup flask and bowl out of sight. Sighing tiredly, he stood up straight to observe the mess from a bird's eye view (though it didn't make much difference). The endless paper pile was up to his knees, even though he didn't realise all the balls of paper falling onto his desk while working cross-legged. Suddenly all the cramped joints hit back at him, making him wince painfully. His neck, back, arm, hand, fingers and legs were all sore while his body demanded sleep, food and more water.

_But you're all gonna have to wait……because I'm going to go send this precious letter off now! This letter that contains all of my deepest feelings……for Akane-san……_

_A-AM I DOING THE RIGHT THING?! WHAT IF SHE REJECTS ME?! WHAT IS SHE ACCEPTS ME?! _

_WHAT IF IT DOESN'T GET TO HER?!_

For the thousandth time, Ryouga clutched the innocent letter in his tight fist, hesitation written all over his confused face. Angry that he didn't understand, he stupidly shattered the pavement underneath the tent without thinking of the consequences, as usual.

Boom.

And in that one stupid move the tent was gone, the papers were scattered everywhere, his things had been blown up, there was now a crater in the park that would have to be paid for, and now he was a victim of an icy gush of wind heading straight for him that would blow away all his warmth. Yelping like a girl, the lost boy rubbed his hands vigorously against his arms in a futile attempt to create warm friction. But after all this, one thing still shone strong in his mind. The letter must get to Akane.

So a cold, hungry, thirsty and miserable teenager came walking out of Nermia Park; his fists clenched in wild determination. And lucky for him after wondering around endlessly in the streets, he actually reached the Post Office with minor cuts and injuries. Seeing the big post box sign engraved in the building windows was like seeing heaven on earth. Without thinking he waltzed into the heated office room and nearly walked into a blurry counter and surprised lady, his sleep-deprived brain taking its toll. Swaggering like a drunk, he feebly held out the scrunched up letter to the frightened worker. She cleared her throat and adjusted her large rounded spectacles before shakily receiving the crumpled paper in Ryouga's waving hand. Slowly she smoothed it out on the counter and read the address with extra care. It seemed to be the girl's first day at work and unfortunately Ryouga had been her first customer. She cleared her throat again nervously and forced a smile to the half conscious teenager.

"Do you want this sent to—"

"T-Tendo, Akane……"

And with that his over-taxed body fell to the ground with a heavy thump, followed by a blood-curdling scream from the counter girl and a few shocked gasps from the other bewildered customers. And in minutes the usually quiet Post Office was filled with an excited and concerned buzz of talk. Ryouga had been transported over to the waiting room sofa and a large crowd had assembled around him. The poor girl's nerves had got to her, and the boss had sent her home to rest. The postman himself was walking into the crowded office with confusion all over his face when his plump employee came up to him holding the letter. Without a word, he thrust the paper into the man's open post bag.

"Deliver this for the boy. He collapsed here and we want his request done before anything else happens." The unfortunate postman sighed tiredly to himself before nodding and turning away from his scowling boss. Taking out the letter that needed attention, he walked out of the noisy Post Office and set off to work.

* * *

"Oh, I'm so late!!! What if he's already had breakfast?!"

Kuonji Ukyou power-walked furiously past silent buildings, her face icy pale and worried. She had spent so much time cooking Chinese mushrooms and onions for decorating the okonomiyakis without realising that all her hard work would be wasted if she didn't start moving. So here she was, frozen to the bone, very tired from cooking and without any warm material. She just didn't have any time for her well-being. Her future marriage rested in these okonomiyakis and she would make sure everything would go right. She hurriedly turned a corner, making sure the delivery box wasn't tilting to a side. Sure she knew how to deliver food fast, but that was a long time ago, before she gave it all up to study cooking for life.

Determined and very frustrated at herself, Ukyou carried on, starting to run as the worries started growing in her. But then she suddenly stopped, her eyes widened to unbelievable lengths. Right in front of her in the near distance, stood Ranma and Akane, standing side by side on the pathway around the school grounds, their eyes entranced by each other's.

Ukyou stopped herself from exclaiming in surprise and slapped her free hand onto her cheeky mouth. This was the place she least expected him to be, and in the cold weather too. All her present worries left her to be replaced with a question. What were they doing there together?

Ukyou was well aware of Akane and Ranma's terms. In fact everyone knew even Ryouga, but they didn't like to say unless they wanted to get kicked into orbit. It was the reason she devised the mushroom plan at this time because they weren't sticking together. It had been the perfect opportunity.

_Are they going to make up now? No! Not yet! Maybe they'll get into a fight, like always! And then it will be the perfect time to strike! I think I'll follow them then……_

* * *

_Why are we staring at each other?_

_I mean, why did he start staring first anyway? He's so…mysterious at times……_

_I wish this would stop! Its getting too awkward……_

She read his eyes. It wasn't the usual distance stare but an open, sincere, truthful look. A look of wonder. She was confused by this and blushed a very soft shade of crimson.

_What…is he thinking…?_

_Ranma…?_

_I don't want to hurt your feelings by looking away…_

But she didn't have to because a moment later the wonder in his eyes died and he returned back to reality. Coldly he turned his head away as if to hide his forming blush. Surprised but under control, Akane asked again patiently.

"Well?"

"…Sure, if it's hurting the family that much…" He agreed softly, his old familiar behaviour slowly coming back to him. His fiancé smiled triumphantly. But then he frowned softly and a tinge of hesitation grew on his worried face.

"But, I want to know something. How do you, feel about it?"

He could feel her confusion without looking over. Yes, it was a daring question, but he had wanted to ask it for so long that it had become an itch, that finally was scratched. He listened to her sharp intake of breath and prayed that he didn't anger her. But he didn't.

……_What does he mean…?_

_Ranma…what do you mean? Do you mean…how…I……_

_Feel……about your behaviour……_

_Can I tell him…? Would I die of rejection and embarrassment later…? Would I die…from knowing the truth? Because……I love…you. And you hurt me……so much……_

_Could I possibly tell him that?_

_Believe in yourself Akane! Tell him! You've held it in too much to back out now! Tell him! _

* * *

YAY!! I DID IT!!! Well, actually its half done, but the fourth chapter will be out soon!!!!! 


End file.
